Just Dance
by Chiyoko's Charms
Summary: Sakura joins a competition and found out her partner was cold hearted and didn't care what happens to her. He just wanted to win. What will happen in the competition? Will she get hurt? Will she lose? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Mou, Tomoyo-chan, do I have to use this?" 17 year old Sakura Kinomoto complained to her best friend and also designer Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Of course! You'll look so cute in it. Once it's in the magazine, every boy will want you" Tomoyo squealed.

Sakura sighed.

Sakura worked as a model for a magazine. Sure, she was only 17 and she still had school, but hey, everybody says "Start early". Since Sakura had school, she didn't have time for all the photo shoots like other models had. So she will always go to Tomoyo's house, or mansion, and get dolled up by Tomoyo. Just snap an album of pictures and voila! Tomoyo sends it to the company that's owned by her family and Sakura appears in a magazine.

Tomoyo suggested the job to Sakura since she thinks Sakura's super kawaii. And Sakura needed a job to help her family. So she agreed.

Sakura has already became famous in a week and everybody's asking "Who's this girl?"

Tomoyo took this as a chance and told everybody about Sakura in public. So Sakura was stuck running everywhere so she won't get trampled by fans.

"But Tomoyo, it's you who said I was so kawaii" she pleaded.

"Yes but using that would make you look even kawaiier" She smiled, a dreamy look on her face.

Sakura shook her head.

The costume was hideous. It was a leopard patterned backless top with a cheetah patterned skirt paired with fur knee high boots. Who would want to feel like they wore the skin of the animal they killed? Not Sakura, that's for sure. She loved animals.

"Please not, you know how I love animals. This makes me look like I ate them"

"Just once please" Tomoyo pleaded.

"No"

"And I'll never let you wear it again"

"And throw it in a garbage bin?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"And burn it?"

Tomoyo looked hesitant but what could she do? "Yes"

Sakura smirked "Deal"

"But on one condition" Tomoyo said mischievously.

Sakura raised a brow "And what will that be?"

"You have to the mall with me after this" Tomoyo said.

"Fine" Sakura sighed.

~Afterwards~

"Tomoyo! Can we please go home now?" Sakura pleaded.

Tomoyo raised a brow "That was only the 3rd store we went in you know"

"But I already got bombarded by 15 adult elephants"

Tomoyo shook her head "It was only a few people you know"

Sakura glared at her "You mean a dozen"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes "True. But they only wanted your autograph"

"Which is absolutely useless"

Tomoyo shook her head "You are one weird person Sakura"

"Yet you still be my best friend"

She nodded.

After a few stops to many shops, Sakura decided to head home.

"I'm going now kay?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo nodded "I wanna stay here for a bit more"

Sakura shrugged "Feel free, I'm going now."

"Okay, bye Kura!"

"Bye"

Tomoyo's POV

Oh, Sakura went home already. I actually still wanted her to try more clothes. I shook my head. I should just get going then.

After going through some more shops, I gave up for today. Nothing's fun without Kura you know.

"PLEASE JOIN! A DANCING COMPETITION TO DIE FOR! WINNER WILL GET A BIG PRIZE!"

That jolted me out of my thoughts. I looked sideways and saw a table with a small crowd. I made my way through and walked towards a blue haired man sitting behind the table.

"Excuse me" I said politely.

The man looked up and I met sapphire blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"May I ask what this competition is?" I asked.

"It's a dance competition of collaboration of a star and a professional dancer." He answered.

"And the prize?"

"50 million dollars"

Wow. Sakura can need that sort of money. I widened my eyes. She **does need** that money!

"And where do we sign-up?" I asked the person.

"Right here" he smiled, giving me a sheet of paper.

I nodded.

I took the sign-up sheet and quickly filled it in.

"I'm Eriol. Eriol Hiiragizawa. Nice to meet you, and you are?" the person said.

I looked up from the paper "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji."

"You're joining the competition?" he asked.

I shook my head "I'm doing this as a favor for my friend"

"She won't be mad when she finds out that you did this without asking her?"

I smiled mischievously.

"I don't think she will."

Eriol raised a brow at me and all I can do was smile at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! Really appreciated it. Sorry I was late. I had to do schoolwork…**

**Read on!**

"You WHAT!"

An amber-eyed male with chestnut brown hair was going back and forth while raging over his cousin.

"I signed you up in the dancing competition" his cousin said calmly.

"And you did this without my permission?" the man shouted.

"Calm down. I know you want to join this competition. The winner gets an award that can allow them to enroll in any professional dancing school"

"Why any school?"

"Because the judges are really advanced professionals"

That got his attention. He sat on a chair across from his cousin and really got into the conversation.

"So it's a dancing competition eh?" he asked.

His cousin nodded.

"And the winner gets a golden award that will let him or her enroll in any professional dancing school?" he asked eyeing him cautiously.

"You got it"

"And the age line is 16, am I correct?"

"Yup"

"Okay then, fine. I'll join"

His cousin smiled mischievously "Okay. Sign here" He gave him a file.

He signed it and his cousin put it in his briefcase.

"Ok. Anything else I need to know?"

"Yeah. You have to collaborate with a star"

"What?"

"You heard me correctly my dear cousin"

"I'm not joining!"

"Sorry, no can do my cute little cousin"

"Why not?" he asked, glaring at him.

"'Cause' you've signed the form and no getting out of this one"

And with that, he raced out of the room. Of course, not before bugging him again "See ya in the studio Syaoran, my dear sweet, little, and of course cute cousin"

"Get back here so I can kick your butt to Mars Eriol!" Syaoran raged.

He had been tricked by Eriol, AGAIN! What had he gotten himself to now?

**Hahaha! So, how was it? Good? Bad? Sorry it's short, Review pplz!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Tomoyo, I do not want to go out" Sakura said angrily at Tomoyo.

"But you promised Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Yes, but you tricked me!" Sakura defended.

They were outside of a studio that Sakura was supposed to be practicing dancing.

Tomoyo had just told Sakura that she was joining a dancing competition but left out the part of the money. And let's just say she didn't take it too well.

~Flashback~

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo waved.

"Yes Tomoyo?" Sakura said, coming over.

"I've got news for you" she gushed.

"What is it?"

She motioned for Sakura to come closer.

"You're joining a competition"

"What kind of competition?" she asked, not knowing Tomoyo's evil scheme.

"You have to promise to join it first"

Sakura groaned "Fine"

Sakura just obeyed until her ear can hear Tomoyo whisper.

"A dancing cooperation with a professional dancer competition" Tomoyo whispered, bracing herself for Sakura's scream.

"NANI?" Sakura shouted.

Tomoyo giggled and nodded.

"Demo, Tomoyo…" She whined.

"No buts! You're joining it, you promised!" Tomoyo put in.

"Yes, but…"

Tomoyo cut her off.

"Good then! I'll pick you up on Sunday at 9 okay? See ya later, Sakura chan!"

~End of flashback~

Tomoyo sweat dropped "Hehehe…I had to…"

Sakura glared at her "You had to?"

Tomoyo looked away "Well…"

"I thought so!"

"But Sakura, you just have to go!" Tomoyo begged.

"Not a chance!"

"Please…for me?"

"You tricked me into this, why should I help you?"

"Because I'm your best friend" She pleaded with sparkly eyes and a sweet, innocent smile.

"I…I'm weak to this" Sakura sighed "Fine, I'll go in"

Tomoyo jumped out of the car and became all jumpy.

"What are you waiting for Sakura? Let's go, let's go, LET'S GO!"

"Just stop jumping" Sakura said coming out of the car "I don't want to be seen with a crazy person beside me"

Tomoyo stopped jumping immediately.

"That hurts Sakura, that hurts" Tomoyo said looking sad, putting her hand over her heart.

"I won't believe that" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go in!" Tomoyo urged.

"We're early" Sakura said boringly.

"No, on my watch, we're late! So let's go!" She pushed Sakura in.

~In the studio~

(Sakura's POV)

"Hello, are you in the competition?" A man with blue hair and eyes asked us.

"Hello Hiiragizawa-san" Tomoyo greeted.

Tomoyo knows him?

"Ah, Daidouji-san. It's good to see you again" the man greeted back.

"Yes. It is"

"And who is this?" he asked, turning to me.

"This is my friend I told you about" Tomoyo said, smiling.

She said something about me?

"The one you signed up secretly?" he asked, raising a brow.

Oh, so that's the connection?

"Too true" I said, glaring at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo could only smile dumbly.

"My cousin is joining to you know" the blue-haired man told us.

"He's a dancer. A good one too. But I kinda tricked him into this competition as well" the man said sheepishly.

I smirked.

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa" The man introduced, taking out his hand up to shake my hand.

"Sakura Kinomoto" I replied, shaking his hand.

"So anyway, back to business" Eriol said rubbing his hands together

"I have the list of the partners right here. After you find who your partner is and in which room, you have to directly go there to practice. You and your partner must practice a type of dance given by the judges and perform on this Saturday night which is 6 days from now"

"And the dance is being taught by whom?" I asked.

Eriol laughed "By your partner of course!"

"My partner?" I asked again still not getting it.

"I mean, if the type of dancing you got is Salsa, you and your partner must create a Salsa dance and perform it" Eriol explained patiently.

I nodded "Oh, now I get it"

"Now, let's see who you're pared up to Kinomoto-san"

Eriol shifted through the papers and pulled one out.

"Okay, here we are" Eriol said, scanning the paper.

"Name: Sakura Kinomoto

Age: 17 years old

Job: Model for Sweet Girls (A/N: I just made it up)

School: Tamoeda High School

Parents: Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto

Siblings: Older brother Touya Kinomoto married to Mizuki Kaho

Phone number: 0819493725

Am I correct?" Eriol asked when he finished.

I nodded "The only wrong one is the phone number. That's Tomoyo's, not mine. But just call her. She's more excited at this than me"

Eriol nodded and gave me a paper.

"Here is your partner's data. He's already in the dancing room. He's in room number 14 on the second floor"

"Thanks Eriol" I thanked.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Tomoyo asked, coming forward.

I sighed and shook my head "I guess I'll have to go myself since I have no other choice"

Tomoyo smiled and nodded, understanding.

I left the two and walked up the stairs. I was reading the data of my partner while going up. Interesting information. "Syaoran Li eh? 19 years old, son of Yelan Li, four sisters. Ouch."

(A/N: You did know that I was going to pair them up right?)

I came to the second landing in a while.

14, 14, 14, where is room 14?

9…10…11…12…13…14! Why is the room so hard to find? (A/N: So it's basically 7 rooms on each floor and there are around 4 floors)

I knocked on the door and went in. There was a man sitting on the floor there. He had messy chestnut brown hair and amber eyes. He had a built body and he was tall. Not like giraffe tall, but perfect height tall. He looked young but he had a serious expression on his face, like he didn't want to be there. Just like how she felt.

"Excuse me," I said, that caught the man's attention.

"I'm sorry, but are you Syaoran Li?" I asked coming closer.

(Syaoran's POV)

That's it. I'm going to kill him. Hiiragizawa just pray that you have made a will when I'm finished with you.

Here I am, in the room I'm supposed to be practicing with my partner which isn't even here yet!

What good is it if you have talent but a slow partner?

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me," someone said.

I looked up and saw a girl with long auburn hair and emerald eyes came in. She had the lean arms and legs. Perfect for a dancer. But most importantly, she was beautiful.

"I'm sorry, but are you Syaoran Li?" she asked, coming closer.

I twitched "Yes"

"So that means you're my partner…?" she asked, unsure for herself.

"How should I know?"

I could see her frown.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto and it says that my partner is named Syaoran Li and you said that your name is Syaoran Li which means that you're my partner" she said, annoyed.

"So what do you think?" I asked, bored that she's so slow.

"Um…Yes?"

"Are you that slow?"

"Listen here Mister!" she stormed right up to me.

I was surprised at her temper on the inside but I remained still on the outside.

"You may think that it's easy as a dancer but I'm just a high school model that was tricked into this, okay? I just considered that this will be a nice and fun competition, but NO! You just had to make me reconsider this, did you? Do you even want to join this competition, huh?" she screamed at me.

My sharp amber eyes pierced straight into her innocent emerald orbs.

"No, I don't" I asked in a deathly voice.

"Don't what?" she asked, taking a step back.

"I do not want to join this stupid competition!" I shouted at her.

She looked taken aback but her bravery came back to her.

She narrowed her eyes and smirked "Since you don't want to join this competition and neither do I, can we please just run away?"

I turned away and sat down on a chair beside my duffel bag with all my things and crossed my arms "No, we can't"

"Why?"

"Because we both signed the data forms"

"The what?"

I sighed "D-A-T-A, data. F-O-R-M-S, forms"

"I know what data forms are!"

"Then what were you asking?" I asked coldly.

"I didn't sign the data forms!"

"That wasn't a question"

"UGH!"

I was waiting for her next move when she took a long, deep breath and shrieked at the top of her lungs. I was glad that the room was soundproof because her shriek was awfully high and loud! I would have gone deaf if I hadn't plugged my ears.

"And that was for?" I asked.

She glared at me while taking deep breaths "Since we can't run from this competition and neither you or me want to join, I guess we have to make something out of it"

I shrugged "But we have to win, I want the prize you now"

"What's the prize?" she asked curiously.

"50 million dollars and a golden award that will let him or her enroll in any professional dancing school"

"How MANY?" she demanded.

"Of course only one award for each of us. How much did you think? Ten?"

"Ugh!" she stomped the floor with her foot "I meant the prize money!"

"Why didn't you say so?" I snorted.

"Just answer the question!"

"50 million dollars or are you deaf?"

"I can hear that very clearly thank you very much Li" she hissed.

"Good. Now can we start practicing?" I asked, opening my bag.

"Fine. What's the type of dance we have to perform?" she asked, sitting beside me.

"It's Cha-cha this week" I said taking out some CDs.

"And have you made the dance?" she asked, looking at the CDs.

"Halfway" I answered shortly.

She sighed.

"We'll just start practicing the first half. I'll think of the other half at home and we'll practice it next time. You fine with that?" I asked gruffly.

"Whatever you want Li" she answered, standing up.

She headed towards the door, but I stopped her.

"Where are you going then?"

"To change. I never want to practice dancing with you while wearing a skirt"

And she walked out without another glance.

I can't believe I got partnered with her of all people! I will never make it to the end of the week!

"Perfect life" I mumbled and I started working on my other half of the dance.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sakura's POV)

I changed quickly into a shirt and some leggings.

I tied my hair into a ponytail and tied the laces to my dancing shoes.

I came back to the room and saw Li waiting for me.

"Done changing?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" I bit back.

He rolled his eyes.

"The song to our dance is this" He played the CD player which I bet already had the CD in it.

It played a kind of fast song which had fast beats in it.

"The song's not bad" I commented.

"Yeah. But how about your dancing?" Li smirked.

I twitched, but held it in.

"My dancing is not bad, thank you very much"

Li's smirk turned wider, "Let's prove it then"

He paused the CD player and walked to the dance floor.

He told me the moves and instructed me what I needed to do.

I'm not even sure that was part of the dance, but if I have to prove it, I'll prove it.

I danced every part of the dance in perfect rhythm.

And Li looked impressed, super shocked, but impressed at the same time.

I smirked and raised my eyebrows at him.

Li finally gave in, "Okay. You got me there. I guess you can dance with me in the competition"

"There was no deal in it, anyways" I shrugged.

Li growled but he couldn't do anything about it.

It was true that he didn't say anything about the deal.

He just glared and explained the basics, and actually, I didn't really paid attention.

"So, for basics, the dance 'Cha-cha' is actually called 'Cha-cha-cha'. The dance needs footwork and hip movement" Li explained.

"And you," he glared at me, "need to learn to dance this perfectly to win. And we need to win, so you do the math"

"I fail horribly in mathematics" I retorted.

Li opened his mouth to say a retort back, but thought better of it.

Good for him to do that.

You won't go anywhere with me if you make me angry.

"Let's just dance" he snapped.

I just smirked.

~ After a few hours~

"Phew, I'm beat" I said, exhausted.

Li just rolled his eyes at my remark.

I was covered in sweat and my face was red from practicing.

I and Li had been dancing for hours and Li was not a good teacher.

'This and that', 'Don't do this, do that', 'Don't do it like that, do it like this'.

All he can do is complain. That's all his mouth can do. I was so tired of his complains that I wanted to rip his throat open and remove his voice box and cut his tongue off.

And he doesn't even have a single drop of sweat on his forehead!

"Can I go now?" I asked, hopeful.

"Giving up already?" Li smirked.

I glared, "If you wanna know, Kinomotos never give up"

"So why are you giving up, Kinomoto?"

"I'm not giving up, I just need rest" I protested.

Li just walked away and gathered his things.

"Fine. Fine" He slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Since there's no option of changing partners, I can't continue to join the competition if my partner die of exhaustion, now can I?"

I snorted, "I rather die of exhaustion rather than have to partner up with you"

"Oh, I feel the same way, Kinomoto" Li sneered.

I just ignored him and packed my things.

And I tell you, there were a lot of things to pack.

Since Tomoyo kept this secret from me and knew that I would promise myself into doing this, she was already ready.

A bag of dancing supplies were all inside the bag, along with extra clothes, bottles of water and a towel.

And I had to hand it to her, I did need all of them.

While I packed, Li turned off the air conditioner.

He took the room keys and waited for me.

I opened the door and he turned off the lights.

I walked out and he followed.

I made sure he locked the doors, then I walked off.

He caught up with me in no time and we walked down the stairs together.

And when there was a fork on the way. And actually I had no idea where to go since I just came here today.

"Ano…Where should I go?" I muttered confusingly.

Li must have heard it, cause he asked, "Where are you going after this?"

"Well, I have to meet Tomoyo, I think she knows that I'm done…" I mumbled.

"You think?"

"Yes, I think!" I nearly shouted, my temper is SO not good now.

Li just rolled his eyes, "Did you call her?"

"Her…Who?" I asked, puzzled.

"YOUR FRIEND OF COURSE! WHO DID YOU THINK? MY MOTHER?" Li shouted out.

I plugged my ears, "Oh, right"

I took out my phone and dialed Tomoyo's phone number.

Then something struck my head.

"Wait, Li, your mother is still alive?" I asked looking up at him.

Li was taller than me. Damn his height.

Li twitched.

"Yes, she's still alive. Where do you want to go with this, Kinomoto?" He growled.

I shrugged, "Nothing. I'm just surprised that you're mother is still alive after having a son like you. If I was her, I would get a heart attack or die of stress years ago."

"Kinomoto…I'm warning you…" He growled dangerously.

I just smirked and called Tomoyo.

"Hello? Sakura?" Tomoyo's voice came.

"Yes Tomoyo, it's me" I answered her.

"How's the practice?" She asked cheerfully.

She won't be cheerful after she faces my wrath. But I think I'll do a little twist.

"Done" I said shortly.

"Already?" Tomoyo asked, bewildered.

"Yes"

"Alright. I'll come to pick you up, okay? You still have work to do, you know"

I sighed.

"Okay, Tomoyo. But I warn you, no more animal skins, you hear me?" I said dangerously.

Tomoyo could have been sweat dropping now.

"O-Okay…"

"I'll be waiting" And I hung up.

"So?" Li asked impatiently.

"Tomoyo's coming to pick me up" I finished.

"Follow me" He ordered.

"Gee… What great help" I said sarcastically.

"Better help than trouble" Li retorted.

"Okay, okay" I gave in.

We went through some ways and reached the exit of the building.

"Wow, you know your way out Li" I commented.

"Is that an insult?" He smirked his oh, so famous smirk.

"No. That was a praise," I added, "And you should thank me for saying it"

"Never will Kinomoto" Li glared.

I shrugged.

"Never thought you would"

He was about to say something back to me, but a car honk interrupted him.

A black limo was on the road. Women came out of the car. Even the driver was a woman too. All of them were wearing black suits and black sunglasses even if it was dark.

I think I know who's coming out next.

One of the women opened the door and a girl with violet eyes and dark hair popped out of the car.

"Hi!" Tomoyo smiled brightly.

"Hey" I nodded, "That was fast"

Tomoyo nodded happily.

Li looked quite baffled.

I smirked triumphantly.

"What's wrong Li?" I asked, "Never seen a limo before?"

He snapped out of his reverie and I didn't think he paid attention to what I said.

"W-What?" He looked around confused.

I cleared my throat.

"I was asking you a question Li" I called out.

He glared at me.

"What's the question?"

I shook my head, a curve on my lips.

"You were so hypnotized that you didn't hear me ask you if you have never seen a limo before"

He kept glaring at me.

"No"

"Then why?" I said in a sing-song voice.

Li growled, "I have seen a limo for your information Kinomoto. I'm just surprised that a simple Japanese girl like you can rent one"

"I didn't rent it"

"But you are a model, aren't you?" Li asked.

I rolled my eyes, "It's on the papers but yeah"

"If you didn't rent it, who did?"

"Tomoyo owns a lot of it" I simply replied.

Li folded his arms.

"How many?"

"About 5 above" Tomoyo chirped in.

Li just rolled his eyes.

"How many have you seen Li?" I asked.

"I have seen and have a lot of them" He replied coolly.

"Lots of what?" I asked again.

"Limos"

I burst out laughing.

I managed to gasp out some things though, "You? Pah! Limos? You?"

"What are you laughing about Kinomoto?" Li narrowed his eyes, "I don't think there's anything to laugh at unless you're insane"

I didn't stop laughing.

Li gritted his teeth.

Tears came out of my eyes from all the laughing.

Li's eyes turned icy cold and murderous.

His hands were clenched as if wanting to punch me.

But he couldn't do that.

Not with Tomoyo and her bodyguards around.

I'm Tomoyo's best friend and everyone knows that! Even the bodyguards know that. If Li punches me, the bodyguards will step forward and attack unless I or Tomoyo order them.

So he's really brainless if he does that.

Li looked like he had common sense so he held it in.

Smart of him to do that. And I thought he was brainless.

After a few moments, I regained my composure but I was still giggling and slightly panting.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" I asked politely.

"Are you insane?" Li raised a brow.

I immediately stopped giggling and the smile on my face disappeared.

"Excuse me?" I asked, straightening up, "What did you say?"

"I was asking if you are insane" Li repeated slowly.

"What?" I was completely puzzled.

Li sighed, "Are you insane" he said this very slowly and trust me, it was veeeeeeeeeeery slow.

I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously. If you went any slower you'll be going backwards"

He narrowed his eyes.

He gave me the look that said "Say anything else and you'll be history"

He may think that he can scare people with that look but not me.

I barely flinched.

"So, Tomoyo" I faced Tomoyo, ignoring him.

"What happened to your best friend?" I asked innocently.

"My best friend?" Tomoyo was really confused.

"Yeah. You know that girl model girl"

"Sakura? Are you getting amnesia? You are her!" Tomoyo cried.

I caught her eye and gave her a small signal with my fingers, she understood.

"Really? Last I heard, she was forced to join a competition and in result, she was partnered up with a person that doesn't give a damn about her!" I shouted.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo's eyes were glassy as if she had tears.

"I-I didn't know…" She hung her head.

How very talented she is.

"Know you do" I replied coldly.

"Hey Kinomoto" Li growled deeply.

"What?"

"Don't make her cry"

I raised a brow, "Oh, so Tomoyo's your girlfriend?"

"No" He replied bluntly.

But there was a tint of light pink on his cheek. I realized this and smirked.

I walked around him, like an eagle.

"Looks like someone is blushing" I taunted.

His light pink cheeks turned to a pink color.

"Who is blushing Kinomoto?" Li uttered.

"Why you are Mr. Li" I replied casually.

"WHAT!" He burst out.

"Yes, you heard me correctly. Unless, you're deaf"

"I'm not deaf"

"No, but you're blushing…" I trailed off.

"I am not!"

He turned pinker.

I stopped in front of him, looked at him for a minute and looked down.

"You're not blushing" I shook my head.

"You finally understand"

"Yes," I looked up and grinned "You're already as pink as my eye shadow"

That caused him to blush even redder.

"And now, you have a cherry face" I commented.

"Kinomoto!"

"Fine. Fine. Tomato then"

He glared at me to the core and it did affect me a little but I didn't show it.

I looked away from him and looked at Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, you can look up now" I informed her.

Her voice was gentle and soft, "Sakura…"

"Yes?" I raised a brow.

"Does your partner care about you?" She asked quietly.

I snorted.

"Not even the slightest"

"HEY!" Li yelled. We ignored him.

"Does he treat you like dirt?"

"No doubt"

"HEY!" Li yelled again. We ignored him.

Tomoyo suddenly looked up.

"Then he will be brought to justice!"

Tomoyo gave her guards a signal with her hands.

I shrugged and took a few steps back, "Whatever makes you happy"

"Hey! Wait, what?" Li had a puzzled look on.

I caught Tomoyo's eyes and saw that she was as amused as I am.

You see, Tomoyo can be serious and then sometimes…well…crazy?

She likes to make people confused and I'm all in on it too.

"You heard her" I folded my arms.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Li took a step back.

I glanced at Tomoyo.

We both shook our heads.

"No, I don't think so" Tomoyo shrugged.

"Court it is for you" I nodded, smiling mischievously.

"No, not that" Li cried frustrated.

I and Tomoyo raised a brow and looked at him with identical faces.

"Okay, fine. I admit it, it is that" Li said.

"Anything else to say before being brought to jail?" I said carelessly.

"First, how could you bring me to court when I'm innocent?" Li asked.

"You're not innocent" Tomoyo shook her head disapprovingly "You weren't very nice to Sakura"

"So what?" Li said rolling his eyes.

"Nobody does that" Tomoyo narrowed her eyes.

"I'll be the first" Li replied.

"I don't think so. Not with me around"

"What is she to you? Your sister?" Li asked not believing his ears.

I was enjoying the scene of torture by Tomoyo Daidouji to Syaoran Li.

"Close enough Li" I walked forward and out a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder, "I think that's enough Tomoyo, you got it?"

Li looked confused.

Tomoyo smiled and nodded, "Of course. It will added to my collection"

I had a cheeky grin on my face and removed my hand from her shoulder, "I'll be wanting to watch that"

Li looked mega-confused now.

"How about that one?" I asked Tomoyo, looking at him.

"It's still on" Tomoyo replied.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Li demanded.

Tomoyo and I laughed and giggled, holding our stomachs.

We both finally drew deep breaths and calmly looked at him and Tomoyo asked me, "Who goes first?"

"I think I'll go first, you can save me and he won't dare to hurt you" I replied, jerking my head towards her bodyguards.

"Okay"

"Well?" Li asked, tapping his foot on the pavement.

"Tisk. Tisk. So impatient Li," I shook my head, "You must have known by now that you have been pranked?"

"Yes. Continue."

"Well, I and Tomoyo love to prank people if they hurt either of us by making them confused or panicked. But of course, we never got out of line."

"And what do you get out of this?" Li asked.

"We record them, and if the person is that famous or popular, we upload them on the internet" I replied.

"If you two are in this," he said, looking at Tomoyo, "How are you recording it?"

Tomoyo raised her hand and said, "I record it, but I'm not going to really tell you how. We might need to prank you again"

Li snorted, "Like I'll fall for the same trick again"

"I don't think so, we keep changing tactics and getting new ideas" Tomoyo explained happily.

Li rolled his eyes.

"So, what does Kinomoto mean by you and her nearly being sisters?" He asked, pointing at Tomoyo.

"She has a name Li, and pointing is rude, don't you have any manners?" I told him coldly.

He glared at me with the same coldness.

I could feel it, it must have been degrees below zero, but I didn't shiver, I just sent the same atmosphere to him.

Tomoyo put a hand on my shoulder and shook her head. She put her hand down and said, "My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, and I am Sakura's best friend, manager in work and closest cousin from her mother's side"

"Li Syaoran, Professional dancer, nice to meet you"

"Pleasure" Tomoyo smiled again.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Tomoyo, can we go now?" I asked her, dragging her to the limo.

"Sakura," Tomoyo scolded, "You should be kinder to your sweet partner"

"Sweet?" I snorted, "Yeah right!"

Tomoyo gave me a look that told me to shut up and be grateful.

I just looked back at her with mean eyes.

Tomoyo looked away from me and talked to Li, thanking him, knowing more about him and etcetera, etcetera, etcetera…

And believe it or not, Li acted just like Prince Charming!

He gave smiles, chuckles, sweet opinions and saying things like: Beautiful, charming, loveable, cute, perfect and other comments.

If only Tomoyo knew the person behind the mask, I tell you!

Evil, hateable, ugly, mean, such a jerk!

I scowled inside but calm on the outside.

I just had to wait patiently until we can go.

I have patience for some people, and Tomoyo was one of them.

I was calm, that is, until Tomoyo said something that made me wanted to scream aloud.

Just some simple words, she said,

"Come eat with us for dinner"

My eyes widened and I wanted to scream in horror.

But instead, I shut my mouth and shook Tomoyo's arm like crazy, shaking my head over and over, my eyes horror-stricken and pleading.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked calmly.

I was about to protest/shout in her ear before I was cut off by none other than the infamous jerk, Syaoran Li.

"I would be honored, Daidouji-san"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, looking at him in shock.

Li just smiled charmingly and bowed down, "A gracious man must not decline an offer from such a generous woman"

I nearly threw up.

"Ew" I said, looking at him grossed.

"Charmed" Tomoyo smiled.

He smiled back.

I just narrowed my eyes at the pair.

"Okay then. Let's get inside" Tomoyo pointed into the Limo.

One of Tomoyo's bodyguard opened the door.

I looked at Li and then slipped inside.

Tomoyo followed and then Li.

All Tomoyo's bodyguards began filling in the Limo and then drove to a restaurant.

We got out of the Limo and went inside the restaurant.

We got seats and ordered.

Once we were done, the talking began again. And I just pretended that I was not there. Did a good job on that too.

"So Li-san, you're teaching Sakura how to dance for the competition, right?" Tomoyo asked.

Li nodded, "Pretty much"

"What's the progress so far?"

Li shrugged, "She can dance, but she needs to learn the lifting part"

"Lifting?" Tomoyo raised a brow.

"You know, lifting, she doesn't want to be lifted"

"Oh that. She's just shy. Don't worry about it. She'll come to in a while"

Will I? Not.

Especially to the likes of him.

"So Daidouji-san, do you have a boyfriend?" Li asked, catching my attention.

Is he…going to ask Tomoyo out?

The question got Tomoyo off guard too.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He repeated softly.

And if he's with me, he just has to say it more slowly, like a turtle, thus making the problem worse.

Tomoyo finally answered after a minute of thinking quickly.

"No. You?"

He shook his head.

"I'm single and ready to mingle"

Which earned a chuckle from Tomoyo.

He thinks he can get Tomoyo that easily?

Think again Li.

There's lots of traps ahead.

There's her parents, her history, others and of course there's…me!

You have to go through me first you brat!

And I am not easy to go through.

I was really steamed.

I was just a teenage model that was joining a competition. And unfortunately, I got partnered with a pervert who only cares about himself, trying to make me boil and is now wanting to steal my best friend! What is he trying to do? Was he sent by the devil to destroy my life? I have never done anything wrong in my whole life! The immortals shouldn't punish me!

Fortunately, our food came along and the talking stopped.

If Tomoyo was looking closely, she should have seen that my food was still boiling hot because of my anger.

But no, she was too interested in chatting with the jerk. And believe it or not, I was too angry to listen to anything.

After we ate, (I didn't really taste the food because my skin and blood was boiling too) we drove to a bus stop where Li went out.

"Thank you Daidouji-san" He thanked Tomoyo and went out of the open Limo door.

"My pleasure Li-san" Tomoyo nodded.

"See you next time" And he closed the door.

Once the door was shut and the Limo started moving again, Tomoyo practically jumped on me.

"Sakura! Why didn't you tell me that he was so cute and kind?" Tomoyo asked with hearts in her eyes.

I just rolled my eyes and sat properly and looked down

"For your information Tomoyo, he's ugly and evil"

"What? That's not true" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Say all you want. I don't care" I muttered.

"But Sakura," Tomoyo started.

"What do you see about him anyways?" I asked, facing her.

"Well, his looks are-"

"Don't talk about his looks. I don't care what you think of his looks" I cut off.

"Okay. Well, he's kind, and such a gentleman and he has a way with words"

"They way you say it makes me see he's a dictionary of dumbness"

"Sakura, you don't like him?" Tomoyo asked softly.

"I was saying the truth back at the dance hall" I shrugged, opening my water bottle.

"No way!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

I looked at her seriously "But then, you're not falling for him, are you?"

"Nope" She grinned.

"Then why rant about him?" I asked curiously, drinking my water.

Tomoyo had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Why, none other than hook you two together of course"


	5. Chapter 5

The result was not pretty.

It made Sakura burst out all the water out of her mouth and made her look like a water work.

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, "Tomoyo, did you lose some screws? Oh, don't answer that! You're insane!"

And then she started mumbling about some things that Tomoyo couldn't understand non-stop.

"Sakura, I'm only joking" Tomoyo said out of the blue.

Sakura's head snapped towards her "What?"

"I'm only joking" Tomoyo repeated.

"Seriously?" Sakura asked, now calm.

"Of course" Tomoyo said seriously.

"Then why did you say that you were becoming a matchmaker?" Sakura asked puzzled.

Tomoyo shrugged and smiled mischievously "I have my reasons"

Sakura looked at her suspiciously but dropped it.

Since it was already late, Tomoyo dropped Sakura at her house.

"Bye Sakura!" Tomoyo waved from the car window.

"Bye Tomoyo" Sakura replied, as she put the dancing supplies bag on her shoulder.

Sakura was about to open the door but Tomoyo said something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Don't forget that after school tomorrow, I'll take you back to the studio to practice again!"

Sakura looked behind her "WHAT?"

But Tomoyo already sped off.

Sakura opened the door to her house and went in.

She found her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto sitting on the table doing some paper work. Kaho Kinomoto, her sister in law, drinking tea while reading a book and her brother nowhere in sight.

When Kaho married Touya, they decided that they will live in the Kinomoto household. They have ideas in moving to another house but not yet. And anyways, Fujitaka doesn't mind, Kaho is like a second mother to Sakura.

Her real mother? Well, she died when Sakura was little because of a sickness. And then her father started doing all the house work, but the Kinomoto children always helps.

"Hey Dad, hey Kaho"

"Hello Sakura" Kaho replied softly.

"Hello, Sakura-chan" Her father looked up from his paper work, "How was work today?"

"Poisonous" Sakura said loathingly.

"Why?" Kaho asked, concerned.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but was stopped.

"Hey Kaijuu!" Her older brother, Touya, came down the stairs.

"Hello dinosaur" Sakura replied emotionless.

Touya growled at the land of the stairs.

Sakura just stuck her tongue out.

Touya sat at the table beside his wife.

"So how was work today?" Touya asked trying to change the subject.

"It was hell" Sakura said with anger in her beautiful emerald eyes.

Touya smirked "Why? Tomoyo made you wear more animal clothing?"

Sakura stepped closer to her older brother until she was in front of him "I swear to god that it was worse" and she stepped on her brother's foot, hard.

Touya wanted to yell out loud and cuss but his father and wife were watching and he has already passed the stage of an adolescent, he's an adult and adults don't scream.

So all he did was shut his mouth, bit his lip, and winced in pain.

Sakura was satisfied, so she skipped off to the stairs.

She turned around and faced her dad, "Good night Daddy"

"Good night Sakura" Fujitaka replied.

"Good night Kaho" She turned to Kaho.

"Good night Saku" Kaho smiled.

Then Sakura faced her brother, "Goodnight Touyaceratops"

Touya bolted out of his seat and chased Sakura up the stairs.

Sakura gave a scream and ran from her dino-brother.

Fujitaka and Kaho each gave a small chuckle. This brother and sister will never get along.

Being a tall adult with long legs enables Touya to run fast but being an energetic sporty person with excellent athletic grades enables Sakura to run faster than her brother. The only difference was the amount of energy used.

Sakura hauled the door open and locked it shut. She pressed her back to the door, hoping that her brother wouldn't knock it down.

After minutes of banging and threats, her brother finally gave up and went to his and Kaho's room.

Sakura unlocked her door quietly and opened it to a small peep.

When she saw that the coast was clear, she sighed and closed it.

"Baka" She mumbled.

She put down the supply bag and put clean clothes, a new towel and her dancing shoes inside.

She checked her school bag to check if her books and homework were inside. They were. Good.

She opened her wardrobe and took out some comfy pajamas. She changed into them and fell into her bed.

She shook her head and pulled the covers over her body. She turned the lights off and fell into a dreamy slumber.

~Next day~

Sakura woke up and got ready for school.

She slipped out of bed, took a bath, brushed her teeth, etc.

She put on her school uniform, combed her waist-length auburn hair and wore a blue headband. Her uniform consists of a white long-sleeved t-shirt, a black tie, a blue skirt and a light blue jacket.

She ran downstairs to find everybody already down.

Fujitaka was reading the morning newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. Kaho was packing lunch and Touya was finishing his breakfast.

"Ohayo!" Sakura said cheerfully, taking a seat beside Fujitaka.

"Ohayo gonzaimas Kura" Kaho smiled, putting a tray of food in front of her.

Today Sakura's menu was eggs, sausages, some vegetables and a bit of rice. Being a model, Sakura had to keep a skinny body but enough nutrients and vitamins to keep her fresh and healthy.

"I'm going to eat now!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Sakura may be bold and scary sometimes but that only happens when she's angry. When she's not, she can be genki, cheerful, full of life, and pretty clueless at things.

Sakura gobbled up her breakfast happily.

"You know Kaho, you should cook Sakura less food from now on" Touya talked to Kaho.

"Why?" Kaho asked gently.

"Look at her now, monsters eat way too much food" Touya said.

Sakura pretended not to hear her brother.

"If the monster eats too much food, she'll stomp on all of us" Touya said again.

Sakura acted calm even though she was angry. She glared at her brother who was sitting directly in front of her inside and had an idea.

Sakura still ate but below the table, she stomped on her brother's foot.

Kaho chuckled slightly, knowing what happened.

"Maybe she'll step on you only dear" she said to her husband.

Touya winced and gritted his teeth.

"I'm going now" Touya said, putting the dishes in the sink.

"What about me?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't you just walk this time?" Touya smirked.

"Touya" Fujitaka warned.

"3 minutes" Touya said getting his bag.

"Fine" Sakura glared at her brother, eating faster.

After Sakura ate her breakfast, she grabbed her books and bags, groaning at the dancing supplies bag while grabbing it too.

"I'm going now!" Sakura and Touya chorused and stepping out of the household.

"Have a great day you two" Kaho waved before the door closed.

Outside, Sakura stepped into the backseat of Touya's car.

Touya sat at the driver's seat and out his bag beside him.

"Step on it driver" Sakura ordered.

"Whatever" Touya sighed and sped towards Tamoeda High School.

They arrived at the school district in no time.

"Later Touya" Sakura said, closing the door and walking to the school.

Touya shook his head and drove towards work.

Sakura entered to meet greets and smiles from the students.

"Ohayo Kinomoto-san"

"Good day isn't it Kinomoto-san?"

"Hello Kinomoto-san"

These were only a few of the many greets she got.

Sakura just smiled and waved at all of them.

"Ohayo" Sakura said as she went inside the classroom and walked towards a small group of girls.

However they weren't normal girls, they were her best friends.

There was Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagisawa and of course, Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Good morning Sakura-chan" Rika said gently.

"Sakura, morning!" Naoko said with enthusiasm.

"Sakura, did you remember to bring your dancing supply bag?" Tomoyo asked softly.

"Maybe" Sakura humphed.

"Ne, ne, have you heard?" A boy in the table beside them was telling his friends. "We're having a new dance teacher!"

Sakura froze. Ms Tano was her favorite teacher. One of the reasons was that she was kind and her beautiful dancing.

A girl in the boy's group gasped, "What happened to her?"

The boy shook his head, "I don't know, but word says that the new dance teacher is a guy!"

Sakura widened her eyes slightly. That made her remember somebody.

The bell rang signaling five minutes before the morning assembly.

Every Monday, the school has a small assembly to tell the students about the activities for the week.

Everybody filed out of the classroom and from the corridors and into the assembly hall.

The hall was well, a large hall with chairs, a stage and a single podium.

The principal, Mr Katsuya walked onto the podium.

"Good morning students" Mr Katsuya said into the microphone on the podium.

"Good morning" The students chorused lazily.

"Well students, this week the school will have…"(A/N:I don't wanna write about the announcements okay? Nobody really pays attention to it. They aren't really important)

"Well that is all. The last announcement is that our talented dancing teacher, Ms Tano has retired because she has a broken spine caused by her dancing the other day, making her unable dance" Mr Katsuya announced.

A wave of cheers and moans came from the student body.

Mr Katsuya signaled us to pipe down.

"So, we have a new dancing teacher to replace Ms Tano. Please come up" He went to a side, so that the new teacher can pass and show itself.

Sakura widened my eyes and was about to scream if Tomoyo hadn't slap her hand against her mouth. It wasn't the scream of how shockingly hot he was like the other girls. It was the scream of total despair.

The teacher was, well, Sakura can't deny it, hot. But it's not like she'll fall head over heels for him like the other girls. More like hot on the outside but pure evil in the inside.

He had chestnut brown eyes and amber eyes. You guessed it!

There, stood Sakura Kinomoto's enemy: Syaoran Li.

Sakura glared at Tomoyo. Tomoyo just smiled innocently at her. She knew that smile. 'She has something to do with this! I'm sure of it! You see if she doesn't!' Sakura thought.

"Students, meet Mr Li" Mr Katsuya said into the microphone when all the squeals of the female's division quieted down.

"He is a very professional dancer and he has won many competitions. He is very good in dancing and he will teach you well. He was a last minute teacher and this is his first time as a teacher so he isn't very familiar with your dancing skills yet. So please treat him well"

He nodded to Syaoran.

Syaoran came forward and smiled charmingly to everybody.

The girls (Not Sakura's group) stared at him in awe as if he was god or something.

The boys all looked at him with jealousy and hate.

"Good morning everybody. I have many experience in dancing. I'm not that good as a teacher yet. So please forgive me if I hurt your feelings with my words"

He smiled a flashing-winner smile and all the girls (Not Sakura's group) either fainted, or had a nosebleed and fell from their chairs. There were sounds of thumps and crashes from every corner of the hall.

"Oh my" Mr Katsuya said worriedly.

The only people who were calm and not worried about the other girls were Sakura, Naoko, Rika and Tomoyo. So it was easy to spot them out of the thousands of students.

"They'll probably come to in a while" Sakura shrugged nonchalantly to the principal.

"Can we go back to class now Mr Katsuya?" Rika asked kindly.

Mr Katsuya snapped out of his trains of thought "Eh? Yes, yes, of course"

The girls got off their chairs, avoided the bodies and went out of the hall.

"He's not going to hurt their feeling all right. He'll probably make them faint or get a nosebleed first before he can get a word in" Sakura muttered under her breath to her friends.

Naoko nodded, "You got that right"

Rika shook her head, "What is Mr Katsuya thinking? Letting a hot-shot-model in as a teacher?"

"'Hot-shot-model', is that what you think of me Ms Sasaki?" A masculine voice came from in front of them.

They looked up and Naoko and Rika gasped. Tomoyo and Sakura seemed unfazed by their situation.

"M-Mr Li" Naoko stammered.

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah, it's me Ms Yanagisawa"

"Um…I'm sorry for you know…" Rika started shyly.

"Nah. It's okay" Syaoran waved his hand dismissively.

"So what are you girls doing out of the hall?" He asked like a Mr Goody-two-shoes.

"Going to class" Tomoyo answered shortly.

"Really? Do you want me to walk you there?" He asked kindly.

'Him? With Tomoyo? No. I'm not letting him anywhere near Tomoyo' Sakura thought.

"She's already with us unless you haven't noticed Li" Sakura spat with venom.

It looks like this whole time Syaoran didn't notice her till now.

Syaoran froze and looked at her direction. His eyes grew cold at the sight of her.

"Kinomoto" Syaoran seethed.

Sakura nodded and mocked him, "Yeah, it's me Li"

Syaoran glared at her.

"Why are you here?" Syaoran snarled.

"I was walking to class" Sakura said nonchalantly.

"So? Why are you not going to class now?" Syaoran asked, clearly annoyed.

"Hello? I was going with my friends who you were talking to and you're blocking the way to our classroom brainy pants" Sakura snorted.

"Watch your mouth Kinomoto" Syaoran warned.

"I can say whatever I want to say Li" Sakura shot back.

"I'm a teacher" Syaoran started.

"And I'm the star student. No detention since I started. No complaints. No letters. Nothing with a capital N Li" Sakura shrugged.

Syaoran smirked, "Not with your behavior to me, you're not"

Sakura shrugged, "Your own fault for being the one who started this anyway, Li"

"I did not"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes I did and that's FINAL!" Syaoran shouted.

The girls giggled while Sakura snickered at how easily their new dance teacher could be tricked.

Syaoran realized what they were giggling about and turned a little pink.

Sakura smirked but decided to keep quiet.

Even though Sakura didn't say it, Syaoran knew that she was blushing and her smirk proved it right.

Tempted to strangle Sakura, but not wanting to do anything to her in front of her friends, he just did a deep growl, "Go to class"

"I would, but you're still blocking the way smart ass" Sakura snarled.

Syaoran glared to the core at Sakura but stepped aside anyway.

Sakura swept through and walked towards class.

"Sakura has a lot of guts to say that to a teacher" Rika whispered to Naoko.

Naoko nodded, "But it looks like they met"

Rika nodded.

~At lunch time~

The bell for class rang and the class went out of the class. Sakura held Tomoyo back because she needed to ask her something.

"Tomoyo,"

"Hm?"

"Why is Li here?"

"I think you know why"

Sakura scrunched her eyebrows, "No. Why should I?"

"Because we discussed about this yesterday night, remember?"

Sakura racked her brain for the conversation they had last night but couldn't remember anything.

"No. When did we discuss this?"

"Oh my god, Sakura, we talked about this with Li at dinner. Remember now?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. No wonder she didn't remember, she spaced out in the whole conversation.

"No, because I didn't pay attention to you 'interesting' conversation"

"You should've Sakura. And you can't change the past, so we gotta adapt ourselves to our new teacher"

"'Adapt' is **so **not the word for me" Sakura grumbled.

~Time Skip~

~Dance class~

It was dance class now and all the students changed clothes and shoes.

They filed in to the dance hall. The dance hall was a big room with mirrors reflecting the entire room. There were also bars circling the room. Only one wall was not mirrored, instead, it had bleachers.

As Naoko, Rika, Tomoyo and Sakura sat quietly, the female population were all squealing, screaming, staring, nose-bleeding, day dreaming etc. at the teacher.

The boys were all murmuring and scowling among themselves.

"Hello everyone" Syaoran greeted huskily.

The girls squealed except for the four.

"You already know my name, it's time for me to know yours" Syaoran continued, taking out a list.

"We're going to have a roll call, ok everybody?" Syaoran asked sweetly.

The girls all (not the four) nodded dumbly while the boys just murmured "Whatever"s.

"Okay,-"

Sakura blocked out his voice and shook her head. 'This is going to be a long class'

~Time Skip~

"Tomoyo Daidouji?" Sayoran asked, looking up from the list.

Tomoyo raised her hand, "Here"

"Sakura Kinomoto" Syaoran said and paused.

He pursed his lips and scowled.

"What's wrong with my name Li?" Sakura asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing Kinomoto" Syaoran growled.

Sakura shrugged, "Suit yourself"

"Okay, since that's everybody, let's get started shall we?" Syaoran said, his fake dazzling smile pasted on his face.

No replies came out, and instead, swoons answered.

Syaoran must have took it as a yes, because he grinned again and he said, "Who knows anything about the dance called cha-cha?"

Some people raised their hands, and even though Sakura knew about it, she didn't want to go up and explain it to everybody.

But instead of picking someone who raised their hand, Syaoran said, "Come up here Miss Kinomoto"

Sakura grumbled but stood up as he wished.

"Now, tell me what you know about the type of dance called cha-cha" He ordered.

Sakura took a deep breath and explained everything that Syaoran had said about cha-cha the day before.

"Thank you Miss Kinomoto" Syaoran smirked, "I'm glad you remember"

"How could I not?" Sakura said under her breath. Not loud enough for her classmates to hear, but loud enough so Li could hear.

Li just grit his teeth and faked a smile.

"Since you know so much about cha-cha, maybe you should give an example of it" Syaoran grinned.

"I think I rather not" Sakura glared.

"Why not?" Syaoran raised a brow.

Sakura sighed hesitantly.

And Syaoran knew he had won.

"Aw, come on Miss Kinomoto, everybody wants to see you dance" He pressed.

Sakura scowled, but said to him, nonetheless "With music or not…sir?"

Even though she didn't want to, she was forced to call him that.

"Ah yes, we'll be using my choose of cha-cha music for this time"

"Which piece sir?" Sakura gritted her teeth.

Syaoran smirked, "I think you'll know Kinomoto"

As Syaoran pressed the play button, he said, "Hmm…I think I'll give your friends an example too" And he stepped into the dance, with Sakura in the middle.

Sakura glared at him, but danced their routine that they tried yesterday.

Their dance stopped and everyone clapped.

"Why did you pick this song, sir?" Sakura asked.

"To test your memory Kinomoto" Syaoran replied simply.

Sakura rolled her eyes and went back to her seat.

All the girls' eyes were stuck on her, A. Because she danced with the new hottie teacher, B. She danced so well, And C. People were jealous of her talents.

"Well, class, all eyes on me, now" Syaoran chuckled at his joke.

It wasn't really hard for the girls, really, at the first minute, they were at Sakura and the next millisecond their eyes were permanently glued to their teacher.

The 4 girls shook their heads. Was he that great? He's just a teacher for goodness sakes!

~After School~

Sakura tried to avoid Syaoran the whole day, which wasn't difficult, considering that he was also avoiding her. The next challenge was blowing Tomoyo off by trying to run out of school faster, but to no avail.

"Where do you think you're going Sakura?" Tomoyo smiled, already in her limo.

Sakura groaned. "Do I have to?"

"You must!" Tomoyo grinned, pulling her hand and hauling her in.

Once she got in, she groaned again, "Tell me we're not going to go with him?" She said, pointing a finger at the amber-eyed male sitting opposite of her and Tomoyo.

"Sakura, be polite. We're going to the same place anyways" Tomoyo replied.

"No kidding" Sakura snorted, looking out of the window.

In no time, they had reached the dancing studio.

"Come on, go in, come on, go in" Tomoyo ushered.

"We're not dogs Tomoyo" Sakura snorted.

"I know, I just need to make sure **you're** going in" Tomoyo replied.

"Why? Afraid she'll run out of the studio?" Syaoran joked.

"Thanks for the idea" Sakura brightened and nearly bolted away if it wasn't for Tomoyo. Tomoyo grabbed Sakura by her collar and pulled her back.

"Don't even think about it Cherry, or I'll order guards to look after you 24/7"

Sakura widened her eyes, "You won't dare"

Tomoyo shrugged, "You know oka-san would be happy to hear it. She won't have a problem with it"

Sakura heaved a sigh, "Fine. But no guards. You hear me?"

Tomoyo beamed, "Deal, now go in and start practicing with Li-san like a good girl"

Sakura followed Tomoyo's instructions. She followed Syaoran to room 14 on the second floor while muttering to herself.

Syaoran opened the door to room 14 gentlemanlike and let Sakura enter first, "Ladies first" he half smirked/half smiled.

Sakura managed a half smile/half smirk of her own, "What a gentleman" she said sweetly aloud.

Syaoran chuckled, "I try my best"

And they trained again.

~Time skip~

4 days passed and things weren't that awkward anymore.

At least Sakura and Syaoran weren't that bad anymore. They started acting civil. Sakura and Syaoran's conversation wasn't so…loud…as the first time. They didn't scream and yell or get angry….much.

At school, they don't really glare and retort at each other and Tomoyo, being a genius, suggested that Syaoran teach them the cha-cha dance, training Sakura at the same time. And at the studio, they practiced with effort and Sakura was starting to open up even more, sometimes, giving some suggestions to make their dance routine look better, and even Syaoran had to admit it. Their dance routine was great.

Today was the last day for their practice and tomorrow, was the first round of the competition.

Sakura and Syaoran went to the studio together, as always, courtesy of Tomoyo dropping them off all the time.

When they got in room 14, Sakura just had to smile.

"Why all the smiling?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shook her head, still smiling.

"Today's the last day for practice of the first round"

Syaoran nodded, "I know that. Your point?"

"Stop acting mean again Li-san" Sakura glared, but it was half-heartedly.

Syaoran shrugged, "Just asking Kinomoto-san"

"Call me Sakura" Sakura's voice said softly.

"What?"

"Call me Sakura"

"Okay, Sakura. In that case, call me Syaoran"

"Sure, Syao"

Syaoran grinned/smirked at the nickname Sakura gave him.

"So, why were you smiling just now?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shrugged, "I dunno, seeing how far I did, I'm proud of myself"

"I'm proud of you too" Syaoran smiled softly.

"Um, say, Syaoran, what time is the competition?" Sakura asked.

"At night. Around 8:30" Syaoran replied.

"And what time is our turn in the competition?"

Syaoran frowned and shrugged, "I don't know Sakura"

He blushed slightly, her name rolling off his tongue so perfectly.

"Are you sick?" Sakura asked, cocking her head to the side.

Syaoran shook his head madly.

Sakura raised a brow but stayed quiet.

"So, should we practice or not?" Sakura asked, breaking Syaoran's train of thoughts.

"Hm? What? Oh, sure"

Sakura smiled at him.

Syaoran smiled back at her.

Who knew that they could practice so far, with the competition so close?


	6. Chapter 6

"Syaoran, I'm nervous" Sakura muttered to Syaoran.

"Me too Sakura, me too" Syaoran whispered.

Both of them were in the waiting room of the studio, waiting for their turn.

They had their last practice from morning to afternoon, from the afternoon, they got ready, showering, dressing up, make-up, etc.

Actually, they never thought about the preparations until Tomoyo piped up about it.

~Flashback~

_It was Tuesday evening and the competition was three days away._

_Tomoyo, as kind as she was, took them to the studio._

"_Sakura, Li-san, what are you going to wear in the competition later?" Tomoyo asked suddenly._

_Sakura looked at Syaoran, thinking he had the answer but he just looked as embarrassed as ever._

"_I never really thought until there" He admitted._

_Sakura shrieked, "What?"_

_Syaoran winced._

"_I'm the dance teacher, not the tailor"_

_Tomoyo lit up. _

"_Yes!" She screamed._

"_Yes…What?" Syaoran asked, confused._

_Sakura widened her eyes and crossed her fingers, hoping that Tomoyo wasn't thinking about really doing what she thought she was going to do._

"_I'll be your tailor!" Tomoyo yelled, delighted._

_Sakura frowned and sighed._

_Syaoran clapped and grinned, "You're hired"_

_Tomoyo grinned madly._

"_So, for your costumes, what's your song?" Tomoyo asked, whipping out a notepad out of nowhere._

"_It's-" Syaoran replied._

_(A/N: Do you think I'll tell you first? No way! You'll know later)_

"_Okay. What color do you want it to be?"_

"_Something calm"_

_Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera._

_Tomoyo squealed and began scratching in her notepad quickly._

"_Then, we'll have to stop by at my house first for the fitting"_

"_You don't have to take my measurements right?" Sakura asked._

"_Of course I need to! I'll have to check how long, how short, you get it Sakura" Tomoyo replied._

_Sakura sighed, "Okay" _

_~End of flashback~_

So now here they were, wearing Tomoyo's designs.

Sakura was wearing a glittery sky blue dress that floated down her feet. The top of her dress was glittered and ruffled. A blue bow was tied around her waist. She wore camouflage dancing heels and her hair was curled and then tied into a ponytail with a long blue bow. Her usual bangs were left, and her hair was also glittered with electric blue glitter. Tomoyo also tied translucent blue ribbons around Sakura's neck and wrists. Tomoyo also took care of the make-up. Sakura now uses white eye shadow, blush-on, mascara and pink lip gloss.

Syaoran was wearing a sleeveless white shirt tucked into black pants with a light blue vest over it. His normal chocolate hair was as messy as ever. He had no make-up of course, but he was still handsome.

"And now," The Emcee, Hazuki Korino, said, "Up next is a female model and her dancing partner. Let us present Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li!"

Sakura's breath hitched. She squeezed Syaoran's hand. Syaoran squeezed back.

Sakura steadily walked onto the middle of the stage and sat on a chair. Sakura's eyes darted around.

On the left, there were the three judges sitting on a long table. The judge on the left was Karu Rahiro, a popular DJ and entertainer. In the middle was Deramone Godame, a French stylist. And on the right was Minano Fukuwa, a famous dancer.

So, the instructions to go to the next round is based on the scores. Each judge is given sign boards with the numbers 1-10. After the end of the dance, the judges will comment on your appearance, song, dance movements and expressions.

After that, you will be told to go to the Red room. The Red room is a room where all the pairs have to sit and chat after their turn. In the Red room, and talk to the other contestants and another Emcee, Hizuka Korino, Hazuki Korino's sister. And there will be a TV and that is when the new pair who entered the room's score will be told.

On the right, and back, there are the audience and on the front, there was a large screen which shows the dance more clearly and at each side of the screen, there are staircases which she descended with Syaoran not too long before.

Her green pupils searched the crowd. She saw Tomoyo grinning, Naoko cheering her on, Rika clapping(They told Rika and Naoko on Thursday) Touya crossing his arms, Fujitaka smiling, and Kaho was smiling too.

This made a smile creep up her lips too. Her family and friends were cheering for her. She has to pass this round. She **must**.

The familiar flow of music came out of the speakers, and she saw Syaoran came and asked for her to dance.

When the words came out she and Syaoran began stepping forward and backwards, both of them swaying their bodies in a fast beat.

_When marimba rhythms start to play__  
__Dance with me, make me sway__  
__Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore__  
__Hold me close, sway me more_

This time, Sakura faced the front and danced backwards.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze__  
__Bend with me, sway with ease__  
__When we dance you have a way with me__  
__Stay with me, sway with me_

Sakura twirled, pull one of his hands and kicked one foot up.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

Sakura twirled.

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

Syaoran held her waist and Sakura arched her back, pretending to fall.

_Only you have that magic technique__  
__When we sway I go weak_

Syaoran pulled her back up and carried her (bridal style) and spin around and put her down.

_I can hear the sounds of violins__  
__Long before it begins_

They began stepping again and Sakura twirled again.

_Make me thrill as only you know how__  
__Sway me smooth, sway me now_

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's waist and pulled her down that pulled her up and set her on his shoulders. Sakura hooked her feet and pulled back, falling off his shoulders. Syaoran reached down, held her hands and opened his feet wider, and Sakura unloosen her feet and her body went through Syaoran's feet, like gliding on ice.

_Other dancers may be on the floor__  
__Dear, but my eyes will see only you__  
__Only you have the magic technique__  
__When we sway I go weak_

Syaoran picked Sakura up and put her on one shoulder, then, Sakura pushed herself of his shoulder and grabbed his other shoulder. So it looked like she was twirling off and on his shoulder.

Then Sakura got off and released him. Sakura then danced solo, stepping backwards and Syaoran stepped forward.

_I__can hear the sounds of violins__  
__Long before it begins__  
__Make me thrill as only you know how__  
__Sway me smooth, sway me now_

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's waist and oulled her up, this time, Sakura faced him, not the crowd. She hooked her feet behind his head and let go. Sakura was upside down, with her feet behind Syaoran's head and Syaoran was not holding onto her.

The crowd went crazy. They clapped, they cheered, they screamed.

Syaoran held Sakura's hands and pulled her up, she let go and she landed on her feet. They bowed and Hazuki Korino walked towards them. Sakura and Syaoran was sweating and panting.

"So how do you feel, participating in this competition?" Hazuki asked, giving the microphone to Syaoran first.

"It was quite exciting really" Syaoran said into the microphone and he handed it to Sakura.

"I was nervous before, but not anymore" Sakura smiled sweetly.

Some of the crowd sighed and she could hear a THUMP THUMP sound, like falling bodies, though Sakura couldn't tell why.

"Well, let's hear what the judges have to say, eh?" Hazuki grinned, "Rahiro-san, what do you think about this performance?"

"The song was perfect" He beamed, "And your expressions were marvelous. It was as if you two were really in love"

Sakura and Syaoran flushed, "T-Thank you" Sakura managed to get out.

"Godame-san?"

Deramone Godame smiled sweetly at them, "Your appearance is breath-taking. Your make-up and hairstyle matches the song. And your outfits are fascinating. Where did you get them?"

"Um…My friend made them for me and Syaoran" Sakura replied.

"Then I'll be wanting to see your friend then" She smiled softly.

"And last but not the least, Fukuwa-san?"

"You made a great performance. That was really, really, great. The way you lifted her up with no doubts were very confident Li-san. And the dance movements were perfect. Just a few tweaks and you'll be pros in no time." Minano Fukuwa smiled reassuringly at them.

Syaoran nodded a thanks.

"You two may go to the Red Room now" Hazuki boomed through the microphone.

Sakura and Syaoran went backstage and into the Red Room.

"So how do you feel after those comments made by the judges?" Hizuka Korino asked when they arrived.

"I feel alive" Syaoran grinned.

"I feel that we should put the comments to good use and train harder" Sakura said.

Hizuka nodded approvingly and faced the camera, "It's time for the scores"

Another camera zoomed in on the judges.

"Karu Rahiro gave a 10, Deramone Godame gave a 10 and Minano Fukuwa gives this pair 9! In total, they got 29/30! The highest score tonight!" Hazuki announced.

That was when Sakura lost it. She screamed and hugged Syaoran, nearly suffocating him.

"S-Sakura…" Syaoran choked, turning blue.

"Hoe?" Sakura widened her eyes and quickly let go of him.

Syaoran took deep breaths, but he grinned nonetheless, seeing how he was nearly hugged to death, he was also glad that they got the highest score tonight.

"How do you feel getting the highest score for the night?" Hizuka asked.

"Glad" Syaoran smiled.

"Happy" Sakura beamed.

"Okay, we're going to take a short break now, stay on this channel if you want to see more!" Hizuka announced. And the crowd roared.

Hizuka ushered for them to sit on the crowded sofa. Sakura and Syaoran found an empty spot and sat beside another pair.

The girl beside them smiled at them. She had red-brownish hair that was tied in twin pigtails, and then braided with gold ribbons that reaches her shoulders and red-brownish eyes. She wore a golden one-shoulder-strap top and pants. The guy with her had black hair that reaches his ears and closed eyes, so Sakura couldn't make out what his eye color was. He wore a white shirt with a gold jacket over it, with matching pants. They both looked around her age.

"You did great out there" The girl smiled.

"Thank you" Sakura smiled.

"Did you try dancing before?" The guy asked.

"Yeah" Sakura replied, "What dance did you do?"

"Quick-step" The girl said, "I'm Chiharu by the way, Chiharu Mihara. The professional dancer"

"And I'm Takashi Yamazaki. The famous actor" The guy grinned.

"Sakura, the model" Sakura introduced, "And this guy beside me is my partner, the oh-so-famous dancer, Syaoran Li" Sakura said sarcastically, pointing her finger at Syaoran.

Syaoran glared at her and nodded towards Chiharu and Takashi.

"What did you call me?" Syaoran asked, leaning towards her.

"The oh-so-famous dancer Syaoran Li" Sakura repeated without a care in the world.

Syaoran smirked.

Sakura noticed and her eyebrows furrowed.

"What's with that smirk?"

"What did you call me?"

"I told you"

"Repeat it"

Sakura rolled her eyes but repeated it all the same.

"Well, I'm glad you noticed that I'm oh-so-famous Sakura. Doing some extra research?"

Sakura blushed and scowled, "You wish"

Now, the show was back on, and they were watching through the TV.

"Now next up, the famous actress and her partner, Karin Hajimino and Ryu Ojisara!" Hazuki announced.

Sakura and Syaoran widened their eyes.

A pair walked to stage. The girl had blonde hair that was curled heavily, pale white skin, and must have had a pretty face, but now, had a heavy amount of make-up on her face. The guy had brown hair, slightly tanned skin and olive green eyes.

They both wore old English clothing, the guy dressed as a Dutch and the girl looked like a duchess. The girl wore the dress that had multiple skirts and a round gown, and if Sakura was told to wear it, she'd dump it into the trash can, put a gallon of gasoline on it and drop a lit match into the can without a second thought. The couple on the floor started dancing to an old, old, old, and I mean old, English folk song. Seriously, the song was probably done by an orchestra of great-great-great-great-great-great (And a thousand more great's) grandpas and grandmas or something.

~After the dance and judgment~

The 'English' couple entered the Red room.

"How did you feel up there?" Hizuka Korino asked them.

"Fabulous" The girl, Karin Hajimino replied.

Her partner, Ryu Ojisara just grinned into the camera.

"Alrightey then. Now, for the scores" Hizuka murmured.

"Karu Rahiro gives a 10!" Hazuki announced. "Minano Fukuwa givesa 10! If Deramone Godame gives a 10, they'd be the highest scorers tonight! Beating Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li by one point!"

Sakura and Syaoran's breath hitched.

'Please no….' Sakura prayed silently.

Syaoran gritted his teeth, crossing his fingers.

"And Deramone Godame gives a…."


	7. Chapter 7

"And the score for this couple tonight by Deramone Godame, is…."

"She gave a 9! Ladies and gentlemen! Deramone Godame gave this couple a nine! Tying with Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li!" Hazuki practically screamed, even though he was already using a mike.

"Can I ask why Godame-san?" Hazuki asked after he calmed down.

Deramone Godame looked at the girl contestant, Karin, distastefully, "Too much make-up. It doesn't exactly show your true beauty you know"

"Ah, so we're also learning a lesson ladies and gentlemen, that too much make-up isn't good for you!" He shouted, once again, into the microphone.

"Now, back to you Hizuka" He said, grinning at the camera.

"Okay, now let's get to the contestants. How do you feel about the tie with Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li?" Hizuka handed the mike to them.

The girl frowned, "Unsatisfied" She said in a rude tone, at least, that's what Sakura thinks it sounded like. Either that or it was in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"We need to practice more" The guy said, his eyes cold. At least, that was what it looked like to Syaoran. Either that, or he showed no emotion at all.

"Okay then, you may take a seat" Hizuka smiled.

The couple sat, unfortunately, beside Syaoran and Sakura.

Karin Hajimino glanced beside her, which just happened to be Sakura. She widened her eyes and caught her breath, as if just realizing she was there for the first time.

Her surprised look was quickly taken of and replaced by her emotionless one.

"Sakura Kinomoto" She seethed.

"Karin Hajimino" Sakura said coolly.

"Still on your feet I see" Karin shot back.

"And I see you still have all your hair attached" Sakura replied.

"You'll pay for that" Karin growled.

"Oh, but it wasn't me who 'accidentally' spilled oil mixed with water on the soapy mopped dance floor" Sakura said.

"Pretty, though I did wish I set a match then though" Karin said.

"Oh, but you didn't. And I wish I had put dye the color of vomit, glue, carrots, mud and your horrible mascara into your shampoo bottle instead of a shampoo that makes you head bald" Sakura said nonchalantly.

Karin glared her icy blue eyes at her.

"You're never getting away for making my beautiful golden hair fall"

"Oh, it was beautiful and golden?" Sakura said in mock horror, "I thought it was ferret fur dipped into permanent dull, smelly, yellow paint"

Karin suddenly stood up, "You're going to pay for that!"

"Honey, you said that already. That phrase is so billions of eons ago. Like how old and wrinkled you are" Sakura said emotionlessly.

"You're calling me old and wrinkled? Me? ME!" She screamed.

"Hold it together blondie. It looks like your painted hair's going to fall again. But this time, it wouldn't be my fault. You look like you're going to rip it out yourself with your phony nails, girl"

"That is it!" She screamed, launching herself at Sakura.

Syaoran thought Sakura was going to be turned into a bloody pulp, but oddly, Sakura quickly stood up and got out of the way.

"Really? And I thought you would have more brain cells, or at least use the remaining brain cells you have" Sakura said, and Syaoran couldn't understand why the hell she wanted to steam this girl up.

"Come on Sakura, calm down, she's just a girl" Syaoran stood up, trying to reason with her.

"Oh? And what am I then Syaoran?" She raised a brow at Syaoran. She got him cornered.

Karin's partner, Ryu Ojisara, snapped his head sideways and looked at Syaoran, as if the first time knowing he was there.

"You" Ryu said coldly, giving Syaoran the evil eye.

"Me" Syaoran replied.

"Why are you here?"

"Put it together, Mister 'I'm brainy and can solve everything. Not.'" Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm in the Red Room. I'm in a dance outfit and the girl **your** bimbo blonde friend is screaming at is my partner"

"I am not a bimbo!" Karin screamed at Syaoran.

"I believe that with every spare space my heart has. Which I don't have" Sakura replied.

"Oh, you wanna go?"

"Go avoid you, yeah" Sakura nodded.

"I'm with you Sakura" Syaoran suddenly said, "I think I'm catching the fleas of this ruffian"

"I don't have fleas" Ryu defended.

"No, you have virus"

"I don't have those either"

"Fine, but I'm sure you have blood and a heart, right?"

Ryu nodded slowly to see where this was going.

"But sadly, your blood is blue and you're heart is made out of broken stone and is as ugly as your face as it gets" Syaoran told him.

Ryu glared at Syaoran, "Karin, it looks like you're not the only one who has a rival"

Karin looked flabbergasted, "Her?" She pointed an accusing finger at Sakura.

"No, she's not my rival, she's my lifelong enemy" Karin resumed glaring at Sakura.

"Oh look here, you got a guy already Karin? And I thought you were going to be alone forever and die ugly" Sakura mocked.

Karin huffed and flipped her hair, "Better than you ever were"

"At least my hair is still intact. And if you keep flipping that hair, I'll manicure your nails and hope they cut your buttered fur head" Sakura warned.

"If you keep doing this, it will be your hair who will be buttered!" She threatened.

Sakura shrugged, "Butter can be washed, unlike yours whose hair was already dyed permanently"

Syaoran snorted, "Good one Sakura,"

"Why thank you" Sakura replied.

"Depending on your girl toy now, Sya-o-ran…?" Ryu mocked.

"At least I'm polite enough to say good compliments, unlike you, Riri-chan…." Syaoran mocked back.

"Don't call me that"

"I can call you anything I want to call you"

"You have no rights to call me that"

"I have my rights"

"No you don't"

"Yeah I do"

"What makes you think that?" Ryu asked smugly.

"It's a free country" Syaoran said plainly.

Karin knew Ryu had no comebacks so she tried to help out, "Well, I bet Ryu can dance so much better than your cheap, lazy, ugly partner Kinomoto"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Ever wondered why we got a tie between us in this competition Karin? Or were you just too blind of your own conceited, selfish, obnoxious self to even realize that? Oh and, one, Syaoran is not cheap, two, he's definitely not lazy and three, ugly? Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?"

"Grrr…." Karin growled.

"Meow" Sakura meowed, pretending to claw.

"Are you going to bark next?" Syaoran asked, bored.

"Shut up you menace!" Karin shouted.

"Oh pity, and I thought you were the menace" Syaoran replied.

Karin balled her fists, "You two are soooooo dead"

"I'm still alive, how about you Syaoran?" Sakura said.

"I'm breathing, wait, I feel my life seeping away from me, oh, I'm about to drop dead to the cold floor with blood splashing out of my body" He acted comically, pretending to faint.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm not kidding" Karin hissed.

"Well, I don't care Hajimino" Sakura hissed, "You are your….boy toy can go annoy the hell out of someone else except us, you evil witch"

Karin snorted, "What a blessing to avoid you Kinomoto, but I forgot, you're too vile to give blessings"

"Uh, I think you should sit now, the show's going to go on" Hizuka said, popping out of nowhere.

"Of course" Sakura said, calm and collected.

"Excuse us for our out bursts" Syaoran said, he and Sakura sitting quietly.

Karin and Ryu also sat, with distate, beside Syaoran and Sakura.

Chiharu, who was beside Sakura, whispered to her ear, "I don't like her"

"Who? Karin?" Sakura whispered back.

Chiharu nodded.

"Well, you should. She's downright evil if you ask me" Sakura replied nonchalantly.

"What's going on between you two anyways?" Chiharu asked curiously.

"Nothing", Sakura said quietly.

Chiharu raised an eyebrow, "Sakura, you two were glaring daggers at each other, talking about broken feet and falling hair"

"Fine. Fine. I'll tell you," Chiharu grinned.

"Later" Sakura added with a smirk, Chiharu frowned a bit and glared at her a little.

"Okay, let's get back to the show!" They heard Hazuki speak into the mike from the TV in the room.

"Next up, we have…."

~After the performances~

Hazuki was on the stage, along with all the contestants.

The contestants had spotlights over them.

"Hello, everybody, we're back on the show! Now, we're going to finally see who's going to pass this round. To know the scores, we're going to add the scores from the judges and those that of from the audience, we're going to give the audience small remotes which have a small red button there. We will be announcing the contestants and showing some scenes from their dance. If you vote for this couple, please press the red button. It can only be pressed once, so choose your pick wisely" Hazuki explained.

The camera zoomed in to Hizuka who was standing in the crowd of audience. "Yes, that's right Hazuki, we'll start announcing now"

"Elizabeth and Nikko"

"Sonia and Edbert"

"Kiko and Hazino"

"Amy and Hazanami"

"Eva and Nathanael"

"Kirishima and Edward"

"Corrine and Kiyuki"

"Bella and Lee"

"Lori and Seth"

"Chika and Nazaru"

"Chiharu and Takashi"

"Sakura and Syaoran"

"Karin and Ryu"

~And so on~

"Alright, we have the scores, those who will be in the safe zone…..are…." Hazuki said.

"Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li, you're safe in this round!" Hazuki shouted.

The spotlight on them turned off.

"Karin Hajimino and Ryu Ojisara, you two, are safe in this round!"

The spotlight on them also turned off.

"Chiharu Mihara and Takashi Yamazaki, you're safe!"

This kept on going until 3 were taken out.

"I'm sorry, but Corrine and Kiyuki, you have to stop tonight, alongside with and Eva and Nathanael and Chika and Nazaru"

The couples nodded sadly, said some comments and walked away.

"Yes, well, that marks the end of today's show, see you again next week, same channel, same place, same time. Until we meet again!" Hazuki waved at the camera. And the shooting stopped.

Sakura and Syaoran got some congratulations from Chiharu and Takashi and just as they were leaving, Sakura got a big hug that sent her almost tumbling to Syaoran. Almost.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura moaned.

"Sakura-chan! Congratulations!" Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura smiled back for that.

"Yeah. Congrats squirt" Touya smirked.

Sakura glared at him for that.

"Good job Sakura" Kaho congratulated.

Sakura thanked her for that.

"This calls for a celebration" Fujitaka grinned.

And Sakura grinned for that.

"Gee, thanks Dad!"

"No problem Sakura. Keep fighting for the best!" Fujitaka grinned widely.

"Oh, but this calls on for not only a celebration, we need a feast!" Tomoyo announced.

"Eto…Tomoyo…" Sakura was speechless, "There's no need to…"

"Oh, no way Sakura. I'll handle everything" Tomoyo smiled from ear to ear.

"Anyways, congrats again!" This time, Tomoyo hugged Sakura again, though this time Sakura couldn't balance herself so well and she tumbled to an unfortunate someone who was passing by. And that someone were Karin and Ryu who were unfortunately holding hands.

The 4 of them tumbled away and got a little woozy after that.

"Watch out where you're going barbarian!" Ryu shouted.

"You ruined my dress!" Karin shrieked.

"Excuse me, but that dress was already ruined from the first time you wore it" Sakura retorted, standing up and dusting herself.

"Are you okay Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, pulling Tomoyo up.

"Just a little dizzy, but I'm fine" Tomoyo replied.

Karin's head snapped to Sakura, "Tomoyo? As in Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"In the flesh" Tomoyo grinned.

"I can't believe I get to finally meet you. I was always a fan of you. Your designs are so dazzling!" Karin said.

"Why thank you" Tomoyo replied politely.

"I'm sorry for the tumbling thing. It wasn't my fault" Karin said, glaring at Sakura.

"I know" Tomoyo nodded, "It was mine"

"What?" Karin asked, flabbergasted, "Isn't it hers?" She pointed accusingly at Sakura.

Tomoyo was confused, "Why would it be Sakura's fault? I was the one who hugged her too strong"

"Why were you hugging her?" Karina asked, disgusted at the thought.

"She's my best friend" Tomoyo said in a 'duh' tone.

"And my second cousin" Sakura added.

Tomoyo nodded.

"YOU'RE RELATED?" Karin screamed, her eyes as wide as saucers, her jaw dropped down on the floor and she had an eye twitch.

Sakura laughed, "You should see your face now!"

Tomoyo grinned.

Sakura knew that grin.

Tomoyo started fingering with her necklace and Sakura smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" Syaoran asked cautiously.

"Why do you sound like I'm going to bite your head off?" Sakura retorted.

Syaoran scowled a bit, "Why do you sound like a snotty witch?"

"Why do you sound like a jealous angry old man?"

Nobody noticed Karin and Ryu leave. And apparently, Karin left while cursing at Sakura.

"Why do you sound like a fussy old grandmother?"

"Why do you sound like an old pecking bird?"

"Why do you sound like a fat parrot?"

"Why do you **stink** like a smelly talking garbage can?"

"Why do you-"

"HEY!" Touya interrupted Sakura and Syaoran's short ferocious battle of dissing.

"Nobody talks to my sister that way. Nobody." Touya growled, glaring at Syaoran.

Syaoran just snorted and rolled his eyes, "I don't think so. Because I'm very sure that I just did"

"Do you want a piece of me?" Touya narrowed his eyes at him.

"Bring it on!" Syaoran challenged.

Before things could get ugly, Sakura separated them.

"Man, you boys need some anger management" She smirked, "Well, anyways" She started before either boys could open their mouth, "Don't we have a dinner to go to, come one Syaoran, you can join too!" She smiled at him.

Syaoran would never say out loud that that smile Sakura gave him made something inside him churn, but he couldn't tell what. He could feel his body temperature get warmer too but he didn't know why.

But he quickly masked his expression with a secured face, maybe Sakura wasn't so bad after all.

He smiled a bit, just a bit, "Okay"

Just seeing a small smile from Syaoran made Sakura smile brighter, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She said cheerfully.

The Kinomoto family, Tomoyo, and Syaoran, left the studio, but without them knowing, a dance couple was glaring at them distastefully.

"They have to go down Ryu, no matter what" Karin growled.

Ryu smirked, "Then let's make them go down until they can't ever show their faces again!"

Karin grinned evilly as a plan began to form in her mind.


End file.
